


Good Vibrations

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breast Fucking, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pearl Necklace, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titty-fucking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Good Vibrations

It was quarter to six when Tom strode through the door. I was sitting on the couch in the red dress I’d specifically purchased for the occasion, watching TV as I waited; I flipped it off and got up to give him a kiss.

He pulled me close as our lips met. “Happy anniversary, darling.”

“You too.”

“I bought something for you. Well, two things, actually.”

I smiled as he handed the gift bag to me. I moved aside the tissue and saw two boxes, one small and velvety, the other larger and plastic. I cocked an eyebrow. “Which should I open first?”

“Er… maybe the smaller one. The other one’s sort of a… couples gift.” His eyes twinkled.

“Ah.”  _Probably lingerie. Or porn._  “Understood.”

He sat next to me on the couch as I pried open the little jewelry box. Inside lay a pair of absolutely stunning diamond earrings. I gasped as I stared.

“Tom – I – oh my God!”

“Do you like them?”

“Oh, sweetie, they’re gorgeous! You didn’t have to do that!”

“Of course I did.”

I threw my arms around him and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. “You’re too good to me, Tom.”

“No such thing, darling. Would you wear them to dinner tonight? For me?”

“Absolutely.” I grinned as I removed the studs I already had in and replaced them with the diamonds. “Now… what do we have here?”

He bit his lip as I drew the second box out, and I paused to glance at him.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, are you  _blushing_?”

“Er… well, this one, I… I hope you like it, I took a bit of a… gamble here, I suppose. It’s something else I’m hoping you’ll wear to dinner tonight.”

I cocked an eyebrow.  _Definitely lingerie._  But then I mentally weighed the box in my hand.  _Too heavy for lingerie… what the hell?_  I opened it. Sure enough, there were a pair of black lace panties in there, but next to them lay a black, egg-shaped device. I squinted at it for a moment before realization dawned on me. “Wait… is this what I think it is?”

“Depends. What do you think it is?”

“Tom, is this one of those remote-controlled panty vibrators?”

He gave an embarrassed smile as he looked at the floor. “Um… yes?”

“And you want me to wear  _this_  out to our anniversary dinner tonight? With our friends?”

“You know what, darling, I’m… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, like I said it was a bit of a gamble – ”

“Tom, are you kidding? I love it.”

He glanced up at me. I smiled. Then I stood, slipped off the panties I’d been wearing, and kicked them across the room. I looked back into the box and pulled out the instructions.

“Okay, it comes with batteries… oh look, it’s already fully charged, great… now how does it – oh, look at that, the top part comes off, that’s the remote…”

He was staring at me, momentarily speechless.

Finally I rolled my eyes. “Tom? You still with me?”

“I… I can’t believe you’re going for this.”

“Really?” I pressed the little power button and watched as the remote lit up. “In that case, I’m questioning how well you really know me. You know I can be a bit of an exhibitionist, you know I _really_  enjoy our sex life, you know I’ve used vibrators before…”

“… and I also know that you’re not used to giving up control.” He picked up the remote and fingered the little buttons.

“Oh, I see.” I smirked. “ _You’re_ going to be in charge of the remote.”

“That was the idea, yes.”

I shrugged. “Well… I mean, I’m always up for something new.”

“So you’re okay with this. You’re okay with me…” He slipped a hand under my skirt and brushed his fingers lightly against my clit. “… having control over  _this._  For the entire night. In public.”

I exhaled slowly, thinking it over. Then I threw my hands up. “What the hell. They’re good friends. If they figured out what’s going on they’d probably just laugh rather than clutch their pearls in horror.”

“Dear God, I fucking love you.” He grabbed me and kissed me hard, his tongue invading my mouth. I giggled as he kissed down my jawline and headed towards the column of my neck.

“Tom… stop… we’re going to be late. Here, help me figure out how this works.”

We went over the instructions quickly; the vibe went inside a tiny pocket towards the front of the panties, and could be controlled from up to 20 feet away. He could flip a switch so that it either vibrated in response to ambient noise – music, voices – or be controlled manually. It also had five power settings, which I took the liberty of rating from “light tickle” to “holy fuck.”

I slipped on the panties, adjusted the vibe, and we headed for the restaurant.

It was noisy and crowded since it was a Friday night, and our friends were already there. We went around and gave hugs to all of them before taking our seats to order. The waiter came around and I opened my mouth to speak when I felt the vibrator start.  _Light tickle_ , I thought. Still a bit shocking out in public.

“Oh! Sorry, um, right… I’ll have the filet mignon with a side of… um…”

The power had clicked up a level.  I squirmed.

“… mashed potatoes. Right. Um… and a cup of the… chicken soup.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, thank YOU!” I yelped as the buzzing was cranked up another notch. Tom’s hand was in his pocket and he was pretending not to pay attention to me; he was talking animatedly with our friend Jeremy. Then he gave me a quick sideways glance.

“All right, darling?”

I smiled as my jaw clenched. “Fine… sweetie.” I could feel my clit swelling and the wet heat between my legs becoming more pronounced as I pressed my thighs together. I closed my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing.

“So! How’s your job been going?” my friend Janie asked. “I hear they’ve been hiring a lot over there!”

“That’s right… I’m actually up for a promotion soon…” I tried to focus on her face as I responded. “Um, it’s… yeah, so it’s great. How about you?”

“Oh, you know me, just keeping on. We have a new boss who’s coming onboard in a few days, so that should be interesting, and…”

She prattled on while I shifted in my chair, trying desperately to relieve some of the tension that was very, very slowly building. I bit my lip and looked over at Tom, who smiled. As I turned back to Janie I felt the vibrations lower in intensity, leaving me aching for more. He was obviously determined to keep up this sweet torture for as long as possible.

I managed to keep the conversation up without attracting any undue attention until our food arrived. As I took a bite of the filet, I felt him ratchet the power up again. I slammed my eyes shut as I tried to chew my food; I swallowed, and a little moan escaped my throat.

“That good, huh?” my friend Paul said, grinning at me.

I snapped my eyes back open and nodded vigorously. “Yes, it’s… so good…” I breathed.

Tom leaned over with his fork and grabbed a bite. “You’re right, darling, it is delicious. Nice and hot and juicy.” His eyes sparkled with mischief as he grinned at me.

“You guys are so adorable,” Janie sighed. “You make me sick.” Everyone laughed.

Tom took that opportunity to push the vibe up one more level. In the middle of our laughing I cried out, “ _Oh!”_

Luckily no one seemed to notice, but I wasn’t sure how much longer that would last. It was all I could do to not to blatantly writhe in my chair, and at this point I didn’t know if I wanted to try to force myself to come quickly to get it over with or try to ease the tension by distracting myself as much as possible.

I decided on the former. As everyone continued eating and chatting, I pressed my legs together as hard as I could, rotating my hips as I tried to find my release. My panties were soaked and my clit was uncomfortably swollen; I looked intently at my plate as I bit my lip. I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm start in my pelvis, and my mouth dropped open the tiniest bit as my breathing sped up.

Apparently Tom noticed… because he turned it off.

I let out a small whine at this sudden deprivation, and he turned to cock an eyebrow at me. “What’s the matter? Not hungry, darling?”

I glanced down at my food, which I’d barely touched, and then back up at him, the look in my eyes deadly.

“Not anymore,” I mumbled. “ _Bastard_.”

“Sorry to hear that. We’ll wrap it up to go, then.” He motioned to the waiter. “Could we get a box? Thanks ever so much. Now, how about dessert?”

I pursed my lips.  _Seriously?_

“I know how much you love that chocolate cake, darling. We’ll get a slice to share.” Everyone else placed their order for dessert and coffee, and I sat there, frustrated beyond belief, while we waited for it to arrive. Finally I managed to get my head together and involve myself in a conversation with Paul about a local political scandal. My body had finally begun to relax when the waiter placed the piece of cake in front of me and Tom.

He scooped up a piece with the fork and held it to my lips. “Open wide.”

I shot daggers at him with my eyes as I opened my mouth and he deposited the chocolate in. I did love this dessert; I was savoring the rich sweetness when all of a sudden he turned the vibe, not only back on, but all the way up to the highest power setting.

I nearly choked on the cake as I slammed my hands down on the table. I swallowed, hard, then moaned, “Oh my  _God_ …”

“It is fantastic, isn’t it?” he agreed, taking a bite and smiling innocently. “Positively sinful.”

“I… I…” I was no longer capable of forming words, apparently. The vibrations were making my entire body pulse as I tried desperately to hold it together. He held up another piece of cake and I opened my mouth to take it, chewing furiously as I tried to suppress my moans.

“Delicious,” he agreed, nodding.

My fingers were clawing at my chair, trying to keep my body from arching backwards. I kept my eyes wide open, focusing on the faces of my friends, on the people at neighboring tables, _anything_  but this persistent buzzing between my legs that was going to make me – it was going to make me –

_Oh, fuck…_

My mouth dropped open as my orgasm crested within me. I couldn’t help it; my head dropped backwards as my eyes fluttered shut, my entire body tensing as I found my release. The pleasure coursed through me, radiating outward from my core, as I trembled from the force of it. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face as the heat slowly began to subside, and I finally caught my breath. As suddenly as it had started, the vibrator stopped.

When I opened my eyes again, the entire table was staring at me – except for Tom, who was still happily enjoying his cake.

“How’s that tiramisu, Jeremy? That looks fantastic,” he said, calmly.

When we arrived home, he’d barely shut the front door behind us before I was on him, my lips nipping at his throat.

“Whoa – did you – have a good time?” he asked between kisses.

“You fucker. You’re going to pay,” I said, a wicked smile playing on my lips as I stripped off my dress.

“Pay for what? You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself –  _oh God._ ” I had shoved my hand into his trousers and started stroking him quickly and roughly.

“That’s right. I  _enjoyed_  myself. I’m going to make sure you enjoy yourself the same way I did.” He bit his lip as I dropped to my knees and extracted his length. I brushed my lips over the tip and smiled up at him. “Let’s see how you like it.”

I pushed forward and began bobbing my head back and forth quickly. He was completely hard by now and a steady stream of profanity was issuing from his mouth as I worked him. I popped my lips off him and then gripped him with my hand, stroking while I licked and sucked his balls. He watched me, mesmerized, eyes dark. His mouth was wide and his breathing labored above me.

Suddenly, I stopped and stood up. I planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked into the living room.

“Wait – what – ”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is there something wrong?” I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the television, kicking off my heels.

“Come on, darling…”

“Oh, no. You’re going to suffer the way you made me suffer.” I smiled sweetly as he sat next to me. His rock-hard dick was still out, looking painfully swollen.

“Can I at least… can I touch myself?”

“Um, no.” I leaned into his shoulder as I watched the news. His jaw was clenched in frustration. “So. You and Jeremy seemed to be having a nice chat about your new film…”

“Er… right… well…” His brain slowly kicked into gear again as we chatted. After a few minutes, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him start to soften. That was my cue. “… and he’s just a wonderful director to work with, you know, and – oh, fuck!”

Without any warning whatsoever, I had straddled him and started grinding against him. I reached around and unsnapped my bra, freeing my breasts; the head of his cock pressed against the damp lace of my panties. I pushed them to one side and lowered myself onto him, my walls stretching to accommodate his girth.

“Oh… oh darling… you’re so fucking  _wet_ ,” he moaned. I started circling my hips over him so that he hit every spot inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

Suddenly I felt a buzzing against my clit and I cried out. He pulled the remote out of his pocket and grinned.

“Think you forgot about this,” he whispered, his breath hot against my ear.

“Oh my God… push it higher,” I breathed. He obeyed, and I started bouncing on top of him faster, squeezing my eyes shut at the overwhelming sensations – the filthy, wet sounds of our bodies connecting, the buzzing of the vibrator against my hardened nub, the marvelous friction of his cock as it slid in and out of me…

I dropped my head forward against his shoulder; he gripped my ass and started thrusting upward, our hips slamming together as we both neared the edge.

“Oh… God, I’m close…” he panted.

“Wait… I want you to come on me…” I moaned. I slid off him and onto my back on the couch. We locked eyes. “Tom… I want you to fuck my tits.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He straddled my torso as I pushed my breasts together, the wetness which coated his dick acting as lube while he thrust between them. I opened my mouth so that I could taste his head with each thrust. The vibe was still buzzing between my legs, pushing me higher and higher as I watched him grunt and groan above me.

His thrusts became faster and wilder – then I noticed the remote still in his hand. He slammed his thumb down on the button and turned it all the way up. My hips bucked uncontrollably as my orgasm hit, my clit sending jolts of electricity through my entire body as I rocked against him.

“Oh… oh fuck!” he cried out, and he pulled out of my cleavage to stroke himself hard and fast. His features were tortured as he came, the hot, pearly liquid shooting out and coating my breasts.

He collapsed to the side, leaning against the back of the couch as sweat rolled off his face. My head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as I slowly came down from my climax. I reached down and extracted the still-buzzing vibrator from my underwear and threw it on the coffee table. It started moving around the table of its own accord, and we both started laughing. He fumbled for the remote and shut it off.

“Well, darling… satisfied?” He grinned down at me.

“Always,” I replied. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
